1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device with a color changeable casing.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic devices, such as cell phones, mp4s etc., people pay more and more attention to the appearance of the electronic devices now. In order to satisfy aesthetic requirements, electronic devices come in various colors. However, the color of the electronic device is usually unchangeable. In order to change the color of the electronic device, people usually need to change the casing of the electronic device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device to overcome the limitations described above.